


Oldish Scars

by Ashleopard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard
Summary: Really the scars are pretty recent, but Asami still is moved by them. One shot. Mostly fluffy though it's in a slightly suggestive situation.





	Oldish Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes those we love are going through a lot of pain. There's nothing I can do about it; so if I transfer it to fictional format, I'll feel better... right?

Asami grazed her fingers over Korra’s stomach, eyes welling. She took a deep breath. Korra shifted beneath her; stomach pudging as she realized her girlfriend was trying to see what she was doing. “Asami?” She said nothing. “What’re you doing?”

She found the most prominent scar: it started at Korra’s rib and stretched down across her stomach. She almost scoffed as she reminded herself that, while the ugliest, it sure as hell wasn’t alone. It seemed like a million little sharp objects had left their mark. The worst part, she pondered, as she look upon the Avatar, was that this had taken barely more than two decades to accumulate. 

It took all her might not to cry. 

Korra recoiled. “I’m sorry,” she said softly, sounding very uncomfortable. “I… I know it’s probably not the  _ hot, sexy bod  _ you were expecting.” The words were spit with such venom that Asami was temporarily insulted. 

“It’s not that,” she snapped. She regretted the gesture at the hurt on Korra’s face. “No, I just… it’s not that at all. I can’t believe… I would never say that.” She frowned back down, a throbbing deep in her chest. She felt the tension as Korra waited for her to explain herself. She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat; stop the pouting of her lip. “You’ve been hurt.”

Korra laughed, though the sound was bitter. “What gave it away?”

She shook her head. “You’ve been  _ hurt.”  _ She followed a well-sized mark on Korra’s chest. “You were thrown around and beaten and almost killed.” She didn’t know how to explain it further. “I feel so helpless.” Korra didn’t deserve this sort of pain; no one did. “You didn’t deserve this at all. Not this… this  _ torture. _ ” 

She’d gone silent. When Asami looked at her, she was avoiding eye contact. “So you don’t think it’s entirely revolting?”

She shook her head. “I wish you didn’t have to suffer through that all, but I think it’s beautiful nonetheless.” She found more scars on Korra’s upper legs - smaller but still there. “I wish you hadn’t had to spend all those years feeling like you were all alone in the world. I wish there was something I could have done.” 

She was pushed back as Korra sat up; warm arms wrapping around her and soft lips pecking at her wet cheeks. “I came out a better person,” she insisted. “It was something I was better off doing alone.” 

“I know,” she whispered, meeting her glowing blue eyes. “That doesn’t change that those years were your lowest.” She put her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. “It’s just… I don’t know. I’m sad. And angry. And I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“There’s nothing to do.” Korra kissed her; slow, gentle. “It’s in the past. Let it go.”

Their foreheads met, offering silent comfort in it’s intimacy. “It’s in the past.” 

“Let it go.” 

“Let it go.” Asami took a deep breath. “It’s easier said than done.”

Korra laughed, for real this time. “Wouldn’t I know!”

She followed, finding the humor. “I suppose you would.” She smiled at her. “You’re beautiful. You know that, right?”

She huffed. “Please. We are the two most powerful, beautiful women in the world.” The next kiss was much more playful. “Now, stop moping about my scars and let’s do this. We both have to be up early in the morning.” 

Before she knew what was happening, Korra had pushed her down, back against the bed. “Fine, fine,” she groaned sarcastically. “We can finish making out before bed. You wore me down! Let’s get it over with.” 

Korra rolled her eyes. “Do you know how many people would  _ pay  _ to make out with me?”

“Yes, and I’m one of them, so shut up and put your mouth to better use.” 


End file.
